


Tomb

by Allysinz



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Bad Poetry, Erotic Poetry, Future Fic, Gen, Graphic Description, Graphic Novel, Inspired by Poetry, Love Poems, Multi, Non-Graphic Violence, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Other, Poetic, Poetry, Prose Poem, Random & Short, Relationship(s), Science Fiction & Fantasy, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Shorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22484773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allysinz/pseuds/Allysinz
Kudos: 1





	Tomb

cheeks like satin sheets and cream   
hair deeply thrashed and matted  
Lips of steel  
Speak no evil   
heart of stone   
ribs equal a tomb   
reaching inside to you   
feeling your blood boil  
calming bloody hands coil  
around the cloth  
newfound stains   
befriend the fabric of you   
caress you so tight   
take you inside of me   
so dear  
you feel no harshness   
from our cold dark   
atmosphere


End file.
